


Parental Fears

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Tumblr request: Can you please write an oneshot where the reader is pregnant. She was abused as a child and is terrified that she’ll hurt her child the way that she was hurt and will be a bad mother. Jaskier (The Witcher) who is the baby’s father comforts her and assures her she will be a great mother. Thank you!Contains mentions of childhood abuse/trauma
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Parental Fears

Stepping out from behind the rock, you sighed deeply and shakily held your stomach. The nausea was getting worse, you’d thrown up three times so far this morning, and it certainly wasn’t helping that you’d been riding on horseback since dawn. Walking back to your horse, you saw Jaskier leaning against her with a waterskin in his hand, “Fresh from the river. And it’s cold.” He smiled as you took it from his hands and brought it to your lips, savouring the cool taste. Once satisfied, you looked up and realised Geralt wasn’t with you. “Where’s he gone?”  
“Geralt? Oh he’s gone ahead to find rooms in the city and to look for some herbs to ease the sickness.” You smiled at your betrothed, knowing he had told Geralt to go so you didn’t feel like you were slowing them all down. He was sweet like that. “Are you ready?” He asked you kindly.   
You shook your head almost immediately, “No, give me a minute.” You murmured as you turned away from him and moved to sit on a large rock.  
Despite the many layers in your skirt, Jaskier could see your leg bouncing- a tell tale sign something was wrong. If he was honest, he’d noticed something was wrong ever since you realised you were pregnant. He had been elated, as well as a little surprised, but you remained fearful. At first, he thought it was because you expected him to run for the hills, but when he’d reassured you a thousand times- and you’d both decided on returning to Oxenfurt to get married and settle down- your demeanour still didn’t change. Taking a breath, he walked over to you and knelt down by your side.   
Your thoughts were swimming in your head like a school of crazed fish when you felt Jaskier’s presence by your side. Looking down at him, he gave you his loving smile and placed a hand on your bouncing knee. “Darling, please tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded. You stared at his hand, focusing on holding back the tears, and merely shook your head. He sighed sympathetically and moved to pick you up bridal style, sitting on the rock with you in his lap. As he caressed your back, you buried your face in his neck and let it all out, your tears soaking into his collar. Jaskier held you tightly while remaining silent, rubbing his thumb gently along your thigh. You stayed like this for a few minutes, sobbing into his shoulder as he whispered ‘I love you’s into your ear and held your hand, pressing small kisses to your palm and wrist. “Please, y/n, I’m getting worried.” He was begging now, and it made you feel a bit guilty. You sniffed and moved to sit upright, rubbing your face with your hands, before you finally confessed, “I’m so afraid.”  
“Of what my love?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist, keeping you close. You played with the fabric of your skirts and closed your eyes- not wanting to look at him. “I’m afraid of hurting our child.” A pause.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I-” You took a breath and reluctantly opened your eyes to look at Jaskier, “Do you remember what I told you? About my parents?” You saw him wince slightly before nodding slowly. “I’m afraid that I’ll do the same to our child, that I’ll end up like them.”  
“Of course you won’t darling, why in Melitele’s name would you think that?”  
“Because it’s all I’ve ever known!” You shouted almost immediately. “They spent years mocking me, belittling me, hitting me! For years I assumed that is what parents did and now that I’m going to become one-” Tears were freely flowing and each word frantically tumbled out of your mouth like a long-awaited confession. “-I’m terrified I’ll do the same! I don’t want to Jaskier- I promise you I don’t- I want to love and nurture our child but I don’t know how!” You had completely lost it and was crying harder than you had ever done before, years of buried feelings were falling out of you like bees from an attacked hive. Jaskier wrapped you even further into his embrace and cradled you, pleading for you to breathe for him. For the next few minutes, you were focusing on Jaskier’s voice and trying hard to follow his instructions, “Breathe in…. and breathe out… slow it down y/n… that’s my girl…”, until gradually your heart stopped throwing itself against your chest and your body felt like you had sprinted for miles.  
Eventually you pulled away and saw Jaskier smiling at you as always. This time you could see tear streaks on his face too, but he interrupted you before you could speak. “Don’t you dare apologise y/n- I’m upset because I love you, not because of you.” He kissed your nose. “Now listen to me carefully. I have known you for two winters now and believe me when I say that you don’t have a bad bone in your body.” He began to stroke your cheek. “You are the kindest, most thoughtful and considerate person I have ever met. The only time I have seen you aggressive or violent was when you were defending that young girl in Dillengen, remember? You are more maternal than you realise my dear y/n and I know you will be a fantastic mother to our child. They will feel nothing but love and care because I know you won’t let them know anything else.” He went silent as he continued to stroke your face, gazing into your eyes in the hopes that you were taking in his every word- which you were. A smile slowly appeared on your face and you watched Jaskier mimic the action. “Thank you.” You whispered. The smile on his face grew bigger as he continued to gaze into your eyes, “We’re a team, my love, and don’t you forget it.” He beamed before sealing the promise with a deep, loving kiss.


End file.
